DAIDS funds the National Disease Research Interchange[unreadable]s HIV Research Department to provide HIV/AIDS researchers with human biospecimens for their studies. Through a nationwide tissue procurement network, NDRI receives, on average, nine referrals of HIV-positive tissue donors per week [unreadable] with a broad range of co-morbidities. Available medical/social history data include, but are not limited to, CD4+ count, viral load, HAART history, drug history and co-infections. Donors include long-term non-progressors and those with undetectable viral loads. . NDRI specializes in the development and implementation of tissue procurement protocols which are uniquely customized according to the tissue procurement, preservation and shipping needs of individual investigators